


罗贝利亚中心单篇

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: * 无名路人小混混第一人称，用语偏粗鄙* 虽然大家可能不关心但是我必须严肃地指出，这是一篇塔罗贝+罗贝七前提下的抹布罗贝* 罗贝七前提很重要（重音）* 豆丁族听力超好的私设有（那么尖长的耳朵不是白长的！）* 最后里克快点和凯瑟琳结婚！





	罗贝利亚中心单篇

**其之九 都市传说**

 

老大最近都没露面，我去问其他兄弟，他们个个挤出一张暧昧的笑脸，拍拍我肩膀，说，到时你就懂了。

那种笑容我很懂，结果我反而被搞得更不懂了。和我比较要好的小色狼悄悄告诉我，老大最近都在小酒馆后巷那边快活。

我瞬间起了一身白毛汗。我们这群人，包括老大在内，都是最近两年才流荡到这个城市的，没有一个是本地人——除了我。

小酒馆后巷可不是什么好地方，那里不临街，大白天的也又窄又暗，四周都是坚硬的砖墙。虽然现在已经没什么人知道了，可是在我十五六岁的时候，那边传出过很多不好的流言。比如说路过的杀人魔啦，伪装成美女吃人的妖怪啦，潜入城市的嗜血魔物啦……等等。总而言之，就是父母会拿来吓唬小孩子的怪谈综合体。说是怪谈，那阵子可是实打实地陆续发现过好几次支离破碎的尸体，据说连负责警官都吐了，到现在案子也没有侦破。

当然，除此之外，还有一个更加香艳隐晦的谣传。说小酒馆的后巷里偶尔会出现一个披着兜帽斗篷的高级娼妇，是个刚长开的雏儿。虽然年纪嫩，却被贵族老爷调教得一等一的好。只要胆儿够肥，鸡儿够大，在小酒馆后巷堵到那只高高在上的金丝雀，就能把小娼妇按翻在地，一分钱不花地搞个痛快。只不过一旦被包养那个小婊子的贵族老爷发现，可怜的奸夫便得被锤成肉饼。

说真的，在我们这群十五六岁色胆包天又游手好闲的男孩子间，这才是最受欢迎的流言。每次提起，大家都满脸羡慕妒忌恨，开始描述今天又有哪个好运的家伙能够脱下裤子，把那个谁都没见过的小骚货操得发浪。讲的人眉飞色舞唾沫横飞，细节描述更是绘声绘色，仿佛他就在旁边看着男人怎样用大屌把小娼妇的肚子顶到鼓起来。玩法花样更是次次翻新，刺激香艳，包括讲的那个人在内，我们全部捂住股间夹紧大腿，并在不同的段落发出轻重不一的闷哼和喘息，空气中充满了腥膻的味道。终于有一天，我们这群人中胆子最大的那个憋红了脸，说：“要不，我们一起去看看？”

大家一阵哄笑，却没一个敢动弹。

原本这不过是有些可笑的陈年往事，却被如今老大的去向一下子勾了起来。

我迟疑了一下，没再多问。

过了两天，老大把我叫过去，挤眉弄眼地说，今天轮到我了，下午三点来小酒馆，有好事儿。

我看着大佬有些发青的眼圈，心领神会地点点头。

我自认到得准时，可走进后巷时，弟兄们激动的闷吼和喘息在巷口都能听见。走近搞得热火朝天的人群，我笑着和外围关系比较好的几个兄弟互拍了下肩膀，在老大默许的眼神里，有点小激动地往里边走。

在外头看不太清楚，走近才发现，趴在地上的家伙居然真的穿着带兜帽的外套，下半身完全赤裸，淫乱地在男人身下摇着腰，双手还帮两边的弟兄娴熟地撸动，放荡又下流的叫声更是无可挑剔——唯一惊吓到我的，大约是他的性别了吧。

……对，是“他”。

传说中的兜帽小娼妇，居然是个男的。

可能他并不是当年流言里的那家伙，不过看他那个骚劲，倒是和我们当年妄想中贵族老爷的小婊子一模一样。

排我前头操着那家伙的兄弟夸张地大叫出声，翻着白眼哆嗦了好半天，才在别人的催促下拔出他那根软趴趴的鸡巴，惹得大家好一阵狂笑。

跪趴在地上任操的那个男人发出恰到好处的呻吟，像是觉得空虚一般，不满足地摇晃着屁股，用那种贵族老爷特有的很有教养的腔调，夹杂着我们听不懂的异国词语乞求着更多的肉棒。还没合拢的屁眼又红又肿，精液咕啵咕啵地往外冒个不停，看着就让人有种莫名的冲动。

说真的，这家伙的相貌其实一点都不娘，身材也比我们中的大多数来得高大，连两腿间的那玩意儿也有着完全无法忽视的大小。我本来还在担心对着男人硬不硬得起来，可那么一个看起来高贵健美的青年，居然像狗一样趴在地上膝行过来，凑到你的股间露出讨好的笑容，张开嘴，用舌头托起你的鸡儿一点一点地吃进嘴里——妈的，我一下子就硬了。不得不说，贵族老爷真的会玩。

这家伙不愧是高级货，只是嘴巴就比我上过的所有女人都更够劲儿。那舌头真不知道是怎么长的，只是那么一舔一吸，我就猛地弓起身子，嘴里喔喔怪叫，感觉自己连魂儿都要被吸跑。那家伙半点也不介意我抓住他脑袋拼命往下压的动作，居然还环抱住我大腿，手指像弹钢琴一样玩弄揉搓着我的两颗蛋——这他奶奶的谁顶得住啊！

我一泄如注，抖着腿差点没站稳。他倒好，还在津津有味地吸个没停，舌尖刁钻地往马眼里又舔又钻，爽得我差点背过气去。等我回过气来，哆嗦着手把他脑袋往外推开，他似乎还特别恋恋不舍，舌头在我龟头边上又转了一圈。接着，这家伙极其温驯地抬头冲我一笑，张开嘴微微伸出舌头，让所有人都能看清楚我射了多少在他嘴里，然后特别熟练地把嘴一闭，仰头一吞，像享受美味似地露出红艳的舌尖慢慢舔过嘴唇——

我心里头的邪火腾地一下就被撩起来了。

那不是一般的邪火，像我们这种人，虽然坏事干得不少，但是杀人的胆量却是没有的。就连我们的老大，也不过是赤手空拳打架打得凶，真要拿起刀子捅人，估计拿起刀的时候就要手软。

可是那一瞬间，那股子烧心燎肺的火一咕噜地顶上来，让我整个人都像是中了邪。明明才射完没多久，却像个毛头小子一样，被风一吹，就硬了起来。现在回想起来，我还是搞不清楚，当时自己究竟是想狠狠地操他，还是想动手杀了他——又或者，两者都有吧。

这家伙他妈的就是个妖怪。

回过神来的时候，我的手正死死抓住他的头发，把他的脑袋往坚硬的砖墙上狠撞了好几下。力道绝对不小，好几块新鲜的血渍沾在墙上，还有一些正沿着他的额角向下淌。

弟兄们都在大声起哄叫好，一些平时看我不顺眼的老哥，现在居然也一脸兴奋地称赞我懂行，是个会玩的。

而他居然还在笑。

还在笑！

接下去的记忆就很模糊了，乱七八糟的，像那种醒了之后把你吓出一身冷汗，仔细回想却完全找不着头绪的噩梦一样。

那家伙似乎说了些什么，我记不清了，总之不像是讨饶，也不太像是发浪。我抽了他一巴掌——别笑，那时我正发了狠地想把自己硬到发痛的鸡巴插进那家伙的骚穴里，巴掌也好，拳头也好，都没有什么区别了。

我那一下子很重，他被打出了鼻血，似乎很惊讶的样子，原本讨好地用屁股顶弄我胯间的动作都停下了。我巴不得他老实一点，赶紧抓住他的腰，对准了地方。那又湿又软的嫩肉可是热情得紧，龟头顶在上边都能感觉到被一吸一吸的，哪怕我搞过不少女人，都爽到差点在外头缴了械。可能这就是大佬说的那什么名器吧。我强忍着射出来的冲动，正准备用力一插到底——

对不起，这里我不知道该怎么讲了……或者这样说，你感受过杀气吗？

可能你会觉得很离谱，但是这个世界上就是有那么狗屎的事儿，隔了好几个月了，到现在我想起来还是有点犯哆嗦。

“够了吧。”

没有人知道站在巷口的那个男人是什么时候出现的。但是当他开口的时候，我们全部都冻住了。

……不开玩笑，是真的。

我们这些小混混，这辈子第一次领教到真正的“杀气”。那滋味，不亲身体验过一次是不会明白的。现在想想，我居然没有当场萎掉，真是很了不起。

那个男人对我们完全视若无睹，笔直地向我走过来。大家都一动不动——真的是完全都不敢有任何动作，可能连脑子都完全不敢转了吧。

那个骚货扭了一下腰，从我身下轻轻巧巧地脱了开去。那个瞬间，我一下子没绷住，尿了出来。

尿很黄，还夹着不少精液，大半都浇在那个骚货腰上了。他站起来的时候，我一屁股坐到了地上，呆呆地抬起头，看到那些黄黄白白的液体流进他的股沟，流过那个还没完全合上的骚穴，再往上——妈的。

我都不知道自己看到了什么鬼东西。

后巷的高墙上边，有个灰白色的东西。我说不清楚那是什么，总之，很大，很吓人，特别恐怖。像是石头啊，柱子啊，那一类的玩意，就悬浮在那里。现在想想，那形状有点像是个握起来的拳头？不太好说。你没看过你不懂，总之，只要看上一眼就能明白，这东西要是落下来，别说我们了，周围那些砖墙估计也和纸糊的没啥两样，全得玩儿完。

我傻不溜丢地看着天上的那个，然后闻到好浓一股尿骚味。估计是其他人也看到了，然后和我一样吓尿了吧。

那个骚货倒不慌不忙，似乎完全没有发现头顶的异常，把手缩进袖子里，弓起手腕擦了擦脸，另一只手不知道是想打响指还是怎么地，怪里怪气地举在耳边，冲着那个走到我不远处站定的金发男人笑得特别甜。

“怎么？天星剑王……难道还要庇护恶党不成？”

我壮着胆子，转动眼珠，刚好看到那个男人能活活把人吓死的脸——啊，我不是说他长得丑，只是……明明很帅的一个人，那表情却和恶鬼没两样。

那个男人脸色铁青，从牙缝中挤出的四个字，真的像冰一样，刺得我们浑身发抖，却让那个骚货笑得更加开心。

他说。

“罪不至死。”

 

***

 

“……我的故事讲完啦。”

穿着还算得体的年轻人沉默了一会儿，把杯子里冷掉的咖啡一口气喝光，然后冲着坐在自己对面的便衣刑警点了点头：“谢谢你的咖啡。”

咖啡馆的门铃响了起来，忧伤地眺望着消失在店外的前小混混，隶属于全空搜查局的年轻刑警里克有些无奈地合上了没能写上几句的搜查笔记本。

“真是的，都是些不适宜让女孩子和小孩听到的内容啊。”

“嗯？什么？”

把粉色长发扎成一束马尾的狐耳女招待走过来，给一脸倦色的刑警先生端上一份特厚炸猪排三明治：“你跟的那个连续猎奇杀人案有进展了吗？”

“完——全不行！这些线人没一个靠谱的，感觉就是在浪费时间……”

虽然有些在意咖啡馆另一头那位戴着单眼眼罩，一时像是过呼吸一时又拿头砰砰撞桌子，现在似乎昏阙过去了的哈维因族少女客人，最终里克只是拿起一块三明治，向相识多年的女招待笑了笑。

“多谢款待，凯茜。”

 

***

 

半小时后。

悠悠醒转的露娜路望着不远处的空桌，抓心挠肺捶胸顿足为没能听完结局的绝美爱情故事哭得天昏地暗：

“哈啊？！人呢，人呢！！！后来，后来他们怎么样了啊？！被贵族老爷派去抓捕心爱逃家男宠的英俊心腹侍卫长做了什么！侍卫长是和男宠私奔了吗，还是把人抓回去了详细希望！！！！！！我为什么要半路昏倒啊啊啊啊啊下文，下文在哪里啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

经此一役，露娜路老师痛定思痛，卧薪尝胆，终于成功画出了能让读者社保的新刊，可喜可贺，可喜可贺？

 

——END——


End file.
